enfance similaire
by kaizademeraude
Summary: harry en fille nom Eliana couple hp draco se passe pendant la quatrième année l'histoire est sensiblement la meme que dans les livres pour le contexte.


petite idee de fic qui me trotte dans le tete

resume: harry en fille nom Eliana couple hp draco se passe pendant la quatrième année l'histoire est sensiblement la meme que dans les livres pour le contexte.

chapitre 1 début d'amitier

pov Éliana

C'était le soir du bal de Noel et Eliana avait décidé de s'isoler après la dispute entre Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille trouvait que son ami avait étét trop loin. Elle se retrouva dans les cachots près de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle rebroussa chemin et vit une salle de classe vide. Elle y entre et repéra des instrument de musique. Elle aimait la musique, elle en jouait depuis son enfance quand son oncle n'était pas à la maison. Elle se souvenait de la fois ou elle avait gagne le concours de l'école et que Dudley avait perdu. Son oncle s'était emporté et l'avait battu pour avoir fait mieux que son fils. Quand tout le monde avait été coucher son cousin était venu la voir et l'avais félécité il avait beaucoup aimer se qu'elle avait jouer, elle l'avait touché. Il avait compris qu'elle y avait mis sa tristesse, sa douleur de ne pas être accepter par eux. Elle lui avait souri et lui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Cela avait été un nouveau départ pour eux même s'ils ne le montrait pas.

Mais le lendemain alors que sa tante et son cousin était sorti, elle était resté seule avec son oncle et pour la première fois il l'avait mené dans une chambre. Elle perdit son innocence se jour-là dans la douleur, les cri, les supplications et les pleurs, elle n'avait que 7 ans et cela n'avait été que la première fois que son oncle l'avait violé.

Plongée dans ses souvenir elle avait pris le violon et elle s'était mis à jouer sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne se rendit meme pas compte que la porte avait été ouverte puis refermer.

pov Draco

À la fin du bal dans la salle commune des Serpentard Draco avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Pansy qui le collait et il sortit dans le couloir. Il avait envie de solitude looin des autres Serpentard. Passant devant une salle de classe , il y entendit de la musique, et reconnu l'instrument du violon. Il aimait bien la musique il avait appris à jouer tout seul sur un vieux piano du manoir car pour son père jouer de la musique n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Il entra dans la salle et vit une jeune fille dos à la porte. Il sentait les émotion dans la musique la douleur, la peur, la tristesse etaient les emotions qu'il ressentait du morceau jouer. Il sentit les larme couler se souvenant de ses leçon pour devenir un bon Malefoy. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi froid et puriste il ne l'était toujours pas mais il ne pouvait le montrer car son père le saurait et il ne voulait plus jamais subir cette punition.

Il avait d'abord été soumis au Doloris mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le subbissait. Mais la suite resterait graver à jamis dans sa memoire et son âme. Son père l'avait descendu dans les cachots du manoir puis l'avait déshabiller d'un sort avant de laisser des amis à lui rentrer dans la geole. Parmi eux il y avait Macnair, Crabbe sr, Goyle sr, Nott sr, Parkinson sr, fenrir Greyback et Avery. Son père lui même avait participé. Il avait perdu son innocence cette nuit-là dans la douleur, les sanglots, les suupplication et les cris.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les larmse coulaient et que la musique s'était arrêtée.

POV Éliana

Cessant de jouer en sortant des ses souvenirs elle se retourna et vit Malfoy la regarde mais il ne semblais pas la voir, elle vit les larme aux yeux de se dernier et posa le violon puis s'avança vers lui et l'interpella.

-Malefoy ?

POV Draco

- Malefoy, entendit-il se rendant compte par le fait même que la musique avait cesser.

- Potter !

- Oui moi Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi t'es dans les cachots je te rappelle, bien loin de la tour des lions.

- Besoin de solitude. Et toi ?

- Même chose.

- Ne le prend pas mal Malefoy mais tu pleures pourquoi ?

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? dit-il sur la défensive. Et puis toi aussi tu pleures.

POV Éliana

Elles le sentait sur la défensive, puis essuya ses larmes lorsqu'il lui fit remarque.

- Tu as raison. Cela ne me concerne pas, repondit-elle d'une voix douce. Moi non plus je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ou as-tu appris à jouer ainsi ?

- Par l'école Moldu ou j'allais et et par moi-même surtout. Pourquoi?

- Tu joues très bien. On dirait que se sont tes émotions que tu mets dans t musique.

- C'est ce que je joue je joue à l'instimc ,ettant mes émotions dans la musique.

- Ce que tu jouais c'était... triste, douloureux et on y sentait aussi de la peur mais paradoxalement s'était aussi très beau.

- Merci Draco. Je peux utiliser ton nom dans cette pièce?

- Oui si je peux utiliser le tiens.

- Tu peux. Je dois y aller il est tard. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne à propos de notre rencontre. Ce sera notre petit secret. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé une salle pour faire de la musique j'y viendrai le soir le plus souvent possible. Si tu veux parler viens voir si j'y suis. Si je n'y suis pas laisse un mot. Je doute que d'autre y rentre mais ne signe pas ton mot on ne sait jamais.

- D'accord.

- Draco une derniàre chose je ne sais pas ce qui te faisait pleurer mais j'ai l'impression que ta douleur ressemble à la mienne. Quand on se fera plus confiance peut-être parviendront à parler de se qui nous rongent.

Éliana quitta la pièce et retourna à la tour par les passages le plus discrètement possible.

POC Draco

Il la regarda quitter la pièce pensant à ses dernière parole puis retourna dans sa salle commune se jurant d'aller voir si elle était au moins une fois ou deux par soir et de lui laisser un mot si elle n'y était pas. Il venait peut-être de se faire une véritable amie.


End file.
